Quanna Noayano
Quanna Noayano (上綾乃 クアナ Noayano Kuana) is a petulant will-o’-wisp who independently writes the newspaper ‘Wisp Freak’. She always aims to become the best reporter. General Information Personality Quanna is confident, energetic and dutiful, sometimes too much so, and tends to get carried away easily or have trouble thinking for herself. She is also very petulant and rather inconsiderate for others. She is devoted to become a great reporter with a good newspaper but unfortunately it seems that actually her newspaper isn't very good and her reporting style is very pushy, causing people to get annoyed at her. Abilities ;Manipulation of wisps She can manipulate wisps and change into wisp form. Character Basis Name The characters for Quanna's last name, Noayano (上綾乃). The first word No (上) means "above" or "top", while Aya (綾) means "cross" or "traverse" and the last No (乃) means "accordingly". Quanna is a rare African American name. Design Quanna seems to be based on Aya Shameimaru, from the Touhou Project. Both are pushy reporters who are devoted to their jobs, but considered a nuisance to some. Also, Quanna's last name sounds similar to No'aya'no, which is a suspiscious specific denial that she is an Aya expy. Role Unconquered Album A large island surges from nowhere, the Northeastern Island. Feeling that the island hides a great secret and hoping for a great scoop, Quanna publishes an ad in her newspaper asking for a bodyguard, hoping that one of her readers would assist her. The bodyguard turns out to be Christine Seaphere, and both go to the island. After forcing their way to the island, Quanna and Christine are separated due to a fog. She also receives an oracle from a triclops called Kibun Mittsumete: she and a silver haired girl would save Kuusou no Sekai from a dangerous incident. More concerned about why the triclops didn't mention her scoop in the oracle, Quanna continues looking for answers with her "interview battles". She heads straight to the core of the island, and fights her way deeper and deeper until reaching the Observer's Tor. There she meets the cyclops Katame, the one responsible for the monsters across the island. The cyclops was already weakened upon her fight with Shinshiazu minutes ago. Quanna engages on another interview battle in order to understand Katame's motives. Afterwards, Katame begrudgingly told her about her background as an exiled one-eyed humans and subsequent adoption by Eria Kanrei. In revenge for the humans' treatment of Eria and her, Katame was raising up monsters in the island to one day attack Kuusou no Sekai. However, upon fighting Shinshiazu and Quanna, she realizes that her monsters don’t stand a chance and reluctantly withdraws for the time being. Unfortunately in the end, Quanna gets no scoop at all since her notes are stolen by an annoyed Zero Hagane. She wrongly deduces that Shinshiazu is the culprit instead and goes to confront her, but is defeated. The hunter is about to punish her until Quanna offered Shinshiazu to be her bodyguard throughout her adventures, still not believing that she is innocent. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Unconquered Album Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters